


I guess we're square, then.

by MotherRameses



Series: Thranto! Thranto! Thranto! [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation?, Royal Imperial, Smutlet, Thrawn POV - Freeform, Thrawn can see into the infrared and oh boy does he like what he sees, confident sex-pot Eli, light voyuerism, oh my god they were roommates, that's my favorite Eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Frowning, Thrawn continued to peer up at Eli through the bunk, wondering if perhaps his roommate was ill. But as he watched, he caught another, ever-so-faint sound, and Thrawn froze. Feeling his heart beat slightly quicker, he realized his roommate was not ill. Far from it. Now that he knew what he was doing, his heat signature made it obvious.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Thranto! Thranto! Thranto! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319162
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	I guess we're square, then.

**Author's Note:**

> so as a writing exercise, I'm writing "smutlets" - forcing myself to write just smut, no plot, in a short window of time, in order to practice writing smut (because ugh smut is hard). It cuts down on the overthinking and self-doubt, which is helpful!
> 
> This one got a bit out of hand; many thanks to chaos_monkey for their help with keeping me on my time-clock!!

Thrawn had long grown used to lying in his too-small bunk in their cadet quarters, having since completed his nightly reading and waiting for sleep to claim him. While it was true Chiss required less sleep than humans, it seemed his body wanted to emphasize that fact. His current situation was far less physically strenuous than he was used to, compared to life aboard a Chiss warship or the daily trials of survival on his exile planet.

Tonight though, it seemed he wasn't the only one still awake. 

Thrawn had been staring up at the bunk above him, the faint heat signature of Eli visible through the bedding. The human seemed to run warm, a normal characteristic for Lysatrans, and his gentle glow hadn’t dimmed to the usual softness indicating Eli’s body temperature had dropped off as dictated by human sleep cycles.

Thrawn watched as the human-shaped signature shifted again as Eli rolled over, now facing the wall with one arm tucked under his head. 

He debated asking if Eli was alright when his ears picked up a slight hitching of breath; so quiet he doubted a human would have caught it. 

Frowning, Thrawn continued to peer up at Eli through the bunk, wondering if perhaps his roommate was ill. But as he watched, he caught another, ever-so-faint sound - the rhythmic rustling of fabric, and the occasional brush of skin-on-skin.

Thrawn froze. Feeling his heart beat slightly quicker as he heard Eli suck in another muffled breath, he realized his roommate was not ill. Far from it. Now that he knew what he was doing, his heat signature made it obvious.

Eli was touching himself.

Quietly, though, sneakily, and Thrawn knew the human would be alert to any sign that Thrawn was aware of his activities. 

Thrawn felt a quiet thrill run through him, and not simply because he had wondered if humans had the same sexual needs as Chiss (though he now found himself very, very pleased it seemed they did). The fact that Eli was doing so _now_ , when he thought Thrawn was asleep, and trying to be as quiet as possible, meant he respected the Chiss’s privacy. They were never apart for long, and since they shared their tiny ‘fresher, neither of them took longer than necessary in there lest the other need it. Eli could certainly ask for some time alone; make up some excuse to get away from Thrawn. But he hadn’t.

Even when it came to his personal needs, Eli was putting them aside to better their relationship.

Thrawn felt his heart ache just a bit at the thought. He had known for quite some time now that he harbored feelings for the man above him, and Eli’s kind heart was no small part of that attraction. 

But as another faint sound drifted down, this one definitely a bitten-off moan, Thrawn’s mind was drawn to other more… physical reasons for his attraction. 

Thrawn could feel his own cock hardening in his underwear, and a quick glance down showed a visible tent in the thin, military-issue sheet. 

Thrawn bit his lip, willing himself to take a deep breath and look elsewhere. It would be improper to touch himself now; Eli clearly did not want Thrawn to know what he was doing, and would likely be offended to learn that Thrawn found it incredibly arousing. 

But it seemed his body would not listen, and he could feel the seam of his briefs digging uncomfortably into his sensitive cockhead as he hardened further.

Quietly, carefully, Thrawn slid his hand beneath the sheet to adjust himself - just to relieve the uncomfortable pressure, nothing more, when Eli shifted again.

Thrawn froze, eyes wide and hand gripping the head of his aching cock as Eli flipped over. Judging from his heat signature, certain points glowing warmer than the others, Eli was on his stomach now, hand beneath him as he quietly rutted into the mattress. 

If that mattress weren’t between them, he would be staring directly at Thrawn. 

Thrawn’s breath caught audibly, surprise at the movement and his grip on his own cock not allowing him to stifle it, and Eli froze as well. 

Thrawn held his breath, not daring to move even as he felt his cock twitch in his palm. Several tense moments passed, and then Eli began moving again, more carefully this time, still rutting against his mattress.

Thrawn stared up at him, almost entranced as he watched the shifting heat signature, the glow warmest where Eli’s cock was gripped in his hand, slow, almost sinuous movements above him, and against his better judgement, Thrawn began to move his own hand as well.

He twisted his wrist up and around over the head of his cock, gathering the large bead of precum there and ran his hand down his shaft, mirroring Eli’s movements. The tactical part of his brain reasoned moving at the same time as Eli would better mask any sounds he might make, but the lust driven side had… ulterior motives. 

Thrawn bit his lip, stifling a moan as he stroked himself, his cock hot and heavy in his hand as Eli slowly sped up, likely growing close to orgasm. The tiny noises Eli was making, soft, almost plaintive moans, sent shivers down Thrawn’s spine as he imagined Eli down on _his_ bunk, his own hand wrapped around Eli’s cock and Eli’s hand around his, Eli naked and beautiful and panting on top of him as they stroked each other, touched each other--

“ _Kriff!”_ Eli swore from above him, muffled as though he had buried his face in the mattress, and Thrawn watched in hungry facsination as Eli’s heat signature stiffened, two points indicating his knees digging into the bedding as he arched forward, and Thrawn could _feel_ the bunk-frame tremble around him as Eli shuddered. 

Thrawn brought his free arm up, wrist covering his mouth and he continued stroking his own cock almost furiously, desperately chasing the orgasm he could feel winding hot and tight inside him, hoping Eli’s post-orgasmic bliss would mask any sounds he might make. Thrawn closed his eyes, chasing that perfect sensation, rubbing his thumb over his cockhead and pressing the tips of his fingers into his shaft, planting his feet into the mattress and thrusting into his own hand as quietly as he could. He pulled his free hand to his hair, curling his fingers into his scalp as he clenched his teeth against the moan welling in his throat. Each movement taking him higher and higher, that sweet _pleasurepressureneed_ cresting and finally he was _there_ \-- his imagination supplying Eli’s hand around him, Eli grinning above him, Eli’s fingers curled in his hair as he came _hard_ , back arching off his mattress, spending his release into his briefs and all over his hand, his vision whiting out behind his closed eyes.

Thrawn didn’t know how long he laid there, trying desperately to keep his panting breaths as silent as possible while his now jelly-like knees slid back down the mattress, body limp with post-orgasmic exhaustion. Little tremors raced through his body and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Vaguely, he could feel sleep tugging at him as he relaxed deeper into the mattress, warm and spent and supremely satisfied.

“Shit.”

Thrawn’s eyes snapped open to find Eli’s head poking over the side of his bunk, curls flopping around his ears as he gazed down at him with an odd look on his face. Shock? Embarrassment?

… Desire?

Thrawn swallowed, far too aware this his hand was still wrapped around his now-softening cock, when Eli broke the awkward silence.

“Well, I was gonna apologize in the mornin’, because I figured you heard me at some point there,” Eli said, a playful grin on his lips. “But I guess we’re square.”

Thrawn paused, chewing on the phrase. “What do you mean, ‘square’?” He asked, surreptitiously removing his hand from his underwear but leaving it beneath the sheet.

“Means we’re even,” Eli said with a chuckle. “Though actually, no we aren’t.”

“How so?” Thrawn asked, feeling slightly confused. “Eli, I must apologize, I--”

“I mean, you aren’t square with me.” A devilish grin had taken over Eli’s features, and Thrawn felt a little thrill run down his spine at the sight. “I’ve seen you come, but you ain’t see me yet.”

Thrawn’s eyes widened in shock, but a moment later he composed himself. “Incorrect,” Thrawn said mildly, meeting Eli’s sly grin. “Did you forget my eyes can see into the infrared?” 

It was Eli’s turn to look surprised, and then he laughed. “Well. I guess we are square then, though I’m not sure that really counts.”

Feeling a little daring, bolstered by Eli’s good humor, Thrawn took a risk. “I would certainly not mind being completely ‘square’ with you,” he said carefully, arching a brow in question.

Eli’s grin widened and he laughed again, warm and low. “You have no idea how badly I wanna take you up on that Thrawn. But not tonight. Gotta get some sleep.”

“Of course,” Thrawn said, working to keep his voice level despite the delight at Eli’s agreement. “Goodnight, Eli.”

“‘Night, Thrawn. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
